


Shirokin Retold Book 1

by SolaWildsoul2930



Series: Gokusen Retold [1]
Category: Gokusen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaWildsoul2930/pseuds/SolaWildsoul2930
Summary: This story fallows Arai Ayumi, the eldest cousin. she falls for one of the 3D boys and has her own drama.STORY 1!The writing of this story and the others in this series will be slow updates. I am working and going to school, so i don't have an open schedule.This story is a rewrite from my series on FanFiction.net. I will be totally rewriting the stories in the Gokusen Retold Series.





	1. Episode 1

**Chapter One**

** Shin's P.O.V**

Sawada Shin walked out of the building; he was prepared to skip school. But the sight that met him as he walked out, stopped him in his tracks. A girl his age was walking up to the gates with a 12-year-old girl.

"Are you sure you will be fine walking to Momo High?" she asked as she turned to the girl. The 12-year-old girl scoffed.

"Of course, I’ll be fine. " she said and then turned and began walking off. Minami suddenly came out of nowhere and began hitting on her. She growled, and before he could back away; she slapped him. He went flying, so she had put a lot of power behind it. Went to slap Kuma but stopped.

"You’re just a huge teddy bear." she said and smiled at him as she walked past him. She stopped to look down at Minami.

"I'm not like the other girls. I will hit you. So why don't you behave when your around me." she said and then continued walking. I looked over at Minami and grinned as I saw him mumbling.

"She hit me!" he said, and I quickly put my blank mask on as he turned towards me. I shrugged at him and walked back into the building. I sat at the back as she sat down next to me. She ignored all the looks she got for sitting there. And I decided not to care. She could sit where she wanted.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

I was sitting on the stairs just outside the classroom. It was lunch break, and we had left the annoying teacher on her own. She was someone who I would never trust, and it seemed that the new student thought the same. She hadn’t come out of the room when we had left, and as I sat there, I heard a loud yell.

“Look, I don’t know you, and I’m sure as hell not about to listen to you. Just get the hell out of my face.” She snapped and came walking out into the hallway, slamming the door shut. The moment the door was shut, she cringed,

“Grandpa is going to kill me. I can’t get kicked out again.” She muttered and I stared at her. She had been kicked out of a school before now. Now that was interesting to me.

* * *

**Several Days Later:**

It was several days later when I saw her truly angry. I had just gotten to school and was late. I was never on time, and every teacher hated it. I heard a shout from inside the classroom. When I walked in, it was to see the 12-year-old girl there. But she was surrounded by the boys. One of them looked like he had his nose busted, and from the blood on the girls’ hand, it was obvious that she had hit him. Now she was being held by the arm by the new student.

“Hana! You can’t go around hitting people.” She said loudly and Hana tried to pull her arm free, only to fail. She sighed, before she could even say anything a loud ringing sounded from the new girl.

“Yeah?” she asked, while holding onto the girl. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Hana who cringed. She hung up and sighed,

“You got kicked out of Momo.” She stated and Hana nodded, “Why?” she demanded, and Hana struggled again, only to have the girl tighten her grip.

“Explain Hana. I’ve been told to take you to Grandma, and you know as well as I do, that she will not be as nice as me.” She said and Hana looked away,

“They made fun of me for being orphaned.” She said and the girl sighed, letting go of Hanas arm. Hana rubbed her arm,

“You are not an orphan. Why do you think that you’re an orphan?” she asked, and Hana kept looking away,

“Alright, looks like I’m skipping class. Hopefully I won’t be joining you in being lectured. Come on, you can explain more on the way.” She said and then proceeded to drag the girl out of the room.

* * *

**Ayumi’s P.O.V**

I watched the huge boy, he didn’t look fat to me, just squishy. He was my favorite so far. He was a teddy bear and he seemed to like me. But today was different from yesterday. He looked sad and he was being yelled at by the new teacher. I decided that I was over her yelling. I stood up and grabbed Kuma's hand.

"Come on Kuma." I said and led him out, ignoring the yells of the teacher. As we walked out, I looked him over. I then decided to take him to the place that my family owned. It was Arai Ramen Shop.

"You own this?" he asked, and I smirked at him as I saw my Mother. She was standing behind the counter. She smiled when she saw us and quickly came over. She then noticed Kuma.

"You look sad. Don't worry. We will have you happy in no time." she said and then began yelling behind her to Father. I looked at Kuma as he ate. I had given my entire allowance to my mom, just so he could have unlimited bowls. So here I was watching him stuff his face. I had only known him for a week, but I was quickly becoming attached to him. He was adorable, and his smile was also adorable. He reminded me of a large teddy bear. I was honestly beginning to see him as a brother. I looked down as my phone rang. I saw Kenjis name on the ID. Kenji was an old classmate from my first school and he had been my first friend. We had both gotten into trouble, breaking laws and school rules. He got kicked out, while I was transferred out by my family. He was and is a criminal. But he always calls me when he knows something that he thinks I should know. He was incredibly helpful when I needed to know something. Of course, he wasn’t my only informant. I had several others, some from the criminal underground, and some from school all around Tokyo. I stood up and looked at Kuma.

“Stay here and eat. I have to go talk to my mom.” I said, but I was lying. As I walked out the back door, and into the alley, I answered the constant ringing.

“Ayumi. You said you went to Shirokin right?” he asked before I could even say hello. I chuckled,

“Yes. “I responded and he sighed,

“Then you should know that I saw one of the boys from Shirokin, with a yellow bag. He was walking around.” I leaned back against the brick wall,

“And this kid looked like what?” I asked and listened as he described the boy. He was describing Kuma perfectly. I had had a suspicion that he had taken the bag, but now I had the confirmation.

“What happened to the bag, Kenji?” I asked as it was clear, Kuma didn’t have it still.

“He bumped into a bunch of criminals and they took the bag from him. They are members of gangs. I don’t know much about it yet.” He said and I sighed,

“Can you find out where it is, and who took it?” I asked and when he laughed at me, I knew that he was already looking.

“I’m already looking Ayumi. I’ll call you in 2 hours with information. But please be smart about this. Don’t go putting yourself in danger.” He said and then I heard the dial tone. Kenji hated saying goodbye. He claimed that he had too many friends die after getting off the phone with him. He would never say goodbye again. I turned around and made my way back into the building. I sat down in front of Kuma.

“Kuma, is there something you want to confess to me?” I asked and he stopped eating to stare at me. He suddenly looked guilty.

“No.” he said, and I nodded as I sat back and watched him. I wouldn’t force him to tell me unless he wanted to. But I wouldn’t let him get expelled either. I would protect him, as it seemed he liked to get in trouble.

* * *

As we left that night, to go walking around, we saw Yamaguchi. She was looking through the water. He turned to me,

"I lied to her. I took it. But it got stolen." he said, and I smiled,

"I know Kuma. " I said and he looked shocked. He then turned and ran down there. I took that as my cue to go for the bag of money. I knew who took it. And I wasn't about to let that teacher know. I gently pushed him towards the river,

“Thank you for telling me Kuma. But maybe you should confess to her.” I said and he looked at me in disbelief. I chuckled,

“I hate teachers Kuma. I don’t like her because she is a teacher. But I know a good person when I see one. She won’t get you thrown out of school. “I said and he looked down,

“But she’s a teacher.” He said and I raised an eyebrow,

“Don’t do it because she’s a teacher. She’s a person too Kuma. At least have faith in her as a person. If she tries to kick you out, ill take care of it.” I said and then pushed him towards the river.

“Be a man Kuma, be brave.” I said and smirked at him as he ran down the slope. I turned just in time to see Sawada walking by as well.

* * *

I walked into the warehouse and looked around. Ryo was standing with his so called friends, who were laughing about something, and were even counting money.

"Nice setup you have here Cousin." I said and Ryo turned to me and smiled. She came walking over and I stopped him by putting my hand out.

"Give the yellow bag back Ryo." I said and he looked confused before he turned and walked off. I rolled my eyes as I got ready to fight. He liked to challenge me occasionally. He was always trying to best me in fighting. But today I wasn't in the mood to deal with it. As he turned, I suddenly lashed out, sending him to the floor. I got on top of him and punched him in the stomach, I never noticed Sawada Shin watching from the doorway. I grabbed his neck after that and growled into his face.

"Ryo, I have had it with you hurting others, and taking things that don't belong to you. Now let go of the bag before I break your hand." I spat and he suddenly let go of the bag. I grabbed it and stood up. I grinned as he stood up holding his stomach.

"Nice to see you again Cousin. " I said and then turned and walked out of the warehouse. I froze as I saw Shin. "So, you knew the whole time where it was. Why did you help him?" he asked, and I sighed as I looked him over.

"I like Kuma, that's reason enough." I said and walked off.

* * *

As we walked into the school, I tossed the bag into the boys’ trash. Then I smirked as I got it stuck so that someone would notice it was there. I turned to Sawada who was watching me.

"Let’s get in there before anyone notices that we aren't there. " I said and walked in with him. Moments later, Yamaguchi came rushing in holding the bag. She told the school how she had found it in the boys’ trash bin.

* * *

** Shins P.O.V **

I watched as Ayumi hugged Kuma. She seemed to like him, and while I would be wary of new people, she seemed to be someone I could be comfortable around. Of course, I wouldn’t tell her this. I would act like my usual stoic self.

“How did you know?” I asked, deciding to interrupt. She looked over at me and sighed,

“Can’t you just accept help Sawada?” she asked, and I stared at her, I wasn’t going to answer that, because the answer was that I didn’t trust her.

“Ah. So, I’m in the same category as the teacher. You don’t trust me.” She said, and then stood up,

“Fine, you want to know how I knew. I have friends Sawada. They saw him with the bag, and when I heard what was happening, I put two and two together. Don’t you have your own information network?” she asked, she looked completely serious. I sighed, I hadn’t thought of that, and it seemed it was that simple. She smirked at me,

“I don’t expect you to trust me. I did just transfer in. But at least have a little trust. I like Kuma, he is adorable, and I honestly wanted to help him. So, don’t think so lowly of me.” She said and then started to walk past me. She patted my shoulder as she passed.

“I trust her Shin. I don’t know her well yet. But she didn’t accuse me, and she didn’t push me to tell her either. She gave me food and found the money for me.” Kuma said and I sighed,

“Fine, Kuma. I’ll give her a chance. Don’t expect any miracles.” I said and he smiled while nodding. He was the only person I would listen to about trusting people. He was so brutally honest that I knew he couldn’t possibly lie to me.

* * *

** That Night: 9PM**

I was out walking to the store so that I could eat tonight. As I was walking past the park, I saw Arai. She was sitting next to an old man. I decided to get closer. I sat down on the ground and listened.

"Ayumi. You understand your Cousin's pain. You and your cousins made a promise. I don’t know what that promise was, but your parents and I have always taught you to follow through with your promises." he said, and I saw her nod.

"Going and fighting him wasn't the best judgement on your part. You know why Ryo turned away from us. He lost his parents. He wasn’t the only one to lose their parents, and it seems that you have forgotten that someone else needs Ryo." he asked, and she looked up,

"I didn’t forget Grandfather, I just…." she started, and the old man raised a hand. She fell silent.

"There is no excuse that I wish to hear, Ayumi. I had hoped that you were old enough and mature enough to take responsibility for your actions. We all do things that are bad, Ayumi. No one is perfect. Now is not the time for your rivalry. You and your cousins made him a promise, didn’t you?" he asked, and she sighed,

"Your right. I just got mad because he was hurting people, doing things like stealing. " she said and stood up as she looked out at the trees.

"Anger is natural, Ayumi. But how you handle that anger is something that you need to learn. Mistakes are all part of life. I am flawed myself, Ayumi. I have made many mistakes in my life. Some that I wish I had never made. But that is how people learn. You yourself have made many mistakes, and yet here you are, no longer committing these mistakes. Ryo must learn for himself, and he must have a support base while he is doing so.” The man said and Ayumi looked guilty. The man stood up and chuckled at her face.

“All things will work out. Now come on. It’s time for your dinner, is it not?" he asked as he too stood. But as they came walking around the bushes he stopped.

"Why don't you invite the boy that is sitting in the bushes." he said, and I looked up in shock as he turned to look at me. Ayumi looked shocked as she too turned to look where her Grandfather was looking.

"Sawada!" she yelled looking at me, she looked at the man, who nodded. She smirked and motioned for me to follow them.

"Come on then Sawada. Unless your scared." she said, and I scoffed as I stood up, I pushed past her and started walking after the man that had kept walking.

“Do I look scared to you, Arai?” I asked and she smiled, the old man turned and looked right at me, then looked over at her,

"I like your boyfriend. I approve." her grandpa said, and she turned to look at him shocked.

"He isn't my boyfriend Grandfather." she yelled and then smiled as the old man laughed at her. She was definitely becoming very interesting. 

* * *

I hope you Enjoy the first of my stories. I own nothing.


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2 **

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

I walked into the school and saw Minami sitting alone. He was daydreaming. I shook my head as I realized that it was about a girl. I saw Sawada get up and I decided to follow him as he looked serious about something, of course he always looked serious. When I had gotten up to the roof, Sawada had told Minami that his girlfriend was cheating. Minami, on the other hand, didn’t believe him at all. He rushed forward to hit him for his troubles, and I pulled him off. He went to swing on me, and I ducked and hit him in the stomach.

"You don’t want to fight me, Minami. " I said calmly, he scoffed and walked away and down the stairs. I looked at Sawada,

"You ok?" I asked and he nodded, "I take it you heard what I told him?" he asked, and I nodded simply. His face went back to being blank and I sighed,

"You aren’t wrong in what you did, but you can’t help someone that doesn’t want to be helped. Just let him learn on his own." I said and then I turned and walked off.

* * *

That night I sat with Grandpa, telling him what had happened today. I was always close to him. All of us were. Me and my cousins always made it a point to include Grandpa in our plans, and our problems. He could always help us, and he also taught us things.

“How do I help him? He doesn’t want my help, and he doesn’t want Sawadas help either.” Grandpa looked at me for a second before nodding,

"You can only help those that want help. Minami will realize the truth in time, but it is not up to you or Sawada to help him realize it. Instead focus your efforts on being there for him when he doesn’t find out." he told me, and I nodded. I wasn't mad that Minami had tried to hit me. I could understand him just a bit. But I was afraid that Sawada and Minami would get into it. I was afraid that their friendship would be ruined over something as trivial as a girlfriend.

"Well I must retire. Do the same yourself Ayumi. Staying up and worrying will not help anything in the long run." he said, and I sighed as I stood up and walked him back to the house. 

* * *

I was sitting next to Sawadas empty desk, and had my head down, thinking of the last few weeks. I had gained friends, which was a rare thing for me. I had had only a few friends in my life. All of them had been criminals. Being a criminal, myself didn’t allow for friendships that would last long. My grandfather had given me the option of bettering myself and continuing my schooling. Now though, my two new friends weren't even talking to each other. And that doesn't sound like much, but to a girl who didn't have many friends to begin with; it hurt me just as bad. Of course, I couldn't tell them that. They were delinquents and guys. So, to show them such emotion would be a bad idea. I heard the door open, but I didn't lift my head.

"I’ve been called out." said a voice and I lifted my head to see Minami. He was talking to the rest of the class. I sat up fully and stared at Minami.

"Who called you out Minami?" I asked and he looked over at me. I could see that he looked guilty and looked scared. But he was able to school his face in a matter of seconds to hide that.

"Watanabe. Tell Shin I'm sorry." he said, and I looked him over. He was scared. I could see that on his face. He didn't hide very well at all.

"Minami, you need to tell him this." I said and watched as he turned and left. When no one followed him I sighed,

"Are you telling me that you won't follow him? Isn't he your friend?" I asked as I put my bag under my desk. When I got no answer, I looked up.

"You guys are pathetic." I said and then walked out. As soon as I was out of eyesight, I took off for the room that held Shin. I went in without knocking and saw Yankumi and Shin. She was trying to get him to write the letter.

"Minami got called out. No one will go with him. I'm going. Expect a phone call from him." I said and then I turned and ran out again. 

* * *

**Shins P.O.V **

After she had run out, I had been distracted by Yankumi again.

“This is just a simple thing Sawada. Please write this for Kuma.” She said and walked out. I had already gotten the call from Minami, but I hadn’t had a chance to tell Ayumi about it. I looked over at the door as it opened to reveal Kuma.

“What are you doing…” I started, but he stood there staring at the floor.

“Shin. The person who called Minami out was Watanabe. Aren’t you going to help Minami and Ayumi?” he asked, and I frowned, Kuma came forward and looked up at me,

“Please. I like her. She’s nice, and she helps me when I need it. We have never seen her fight, and we don’t know what will happen.” He said and I almost snorted. I had seen her fight. Granted it was only a small amount of fighting, but I had seen it. I sighed,

“Go back to the classroom Kuma.” I commanded and when he looked ready to argue, I looked at him in a pointedly. He sighed and made his way out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Ayumi’s P.O.V**

I walked up to where I had seen him go. There stood Watanabe. I had gone to his school once. He had been my leader then. The big difference was that he was more than my leader at the time. We had our hand in a lot of criminal activities, and he had been the one to organize it. It had been before high school, and he was just as volatile as he was now. He wasn’t an easy person to deal with. He liked his women, and most of the women were nothing but objects to him. I also used to be one of those objects. But Grandpa had taught me to fight, and it had all played out from there. Laying on the ground next to Minami was Sawada. How he had gotten here so fast was something i would have to figure out later.

“Hello Watanabe.” I said as I stepped up to the group of boys. They all looked at their leader and waited.

"Arai?" he asked, and I smirked at him as I walked over.

"What are you doing? You do realize that it was her fault?" I said as I looked down at Minami who looked shocked. He hadn't expected to see me here. And he sure didn't expect me to know Watanabe. It didn’t affect me in the slightest.

"He was going for my girl." he spat at me and I laughed,

"Don't give me that bullshit story! Your girlfriend went to Minami, not the other way around. There are too many people in this city for someone as small as him would be able to know of who belongs to who." I said right back, and he looked down at Minami. He was thinking it through. I really hoped he took that and left. Then he looked up, and by the look on his face, I knew that he was going to take it out on someone. He didn’t believe me, and I knew that my being here was already grating on his nerves. I was the only girl that got out from under his leadership.

"I don't believe that. You made that up." he said, and I sighed as I got into a fighting stance. I didn't get to move very much though, for he suddenly sent his friends at me. I was doing well. I had taken down 3 of them and had broken the wrist of the 4th one. Then more of his friends came out of nowhere and I found myself out numbered. They hit me in the head, sending me to the ground. My hand went to my head and it had blood on it. Then they began to kick me as they all laughed at me. Watanabe stayed standing away from me, he wasn't even touching me. Water suddenly landed on all of us, and I looked up to see Yankumi. I was shocked for about a minute as she came walking up. I watched in awe as she beat them all up. There was no way that she was a regular teacher with morals. There was more to her. Then she came over to us and told us to walk with her. She helped Minami and I stayed behind. They never even noticed that I wasn't with them. I turned and faced Watanabe, who had come back out from behind the building.

"Im not going to go away." he said, and I snorted as I held my stomach and tried to bring myself up to full height.

"I wouldn't expect anything less Watanabe. " I said and he looked me over,

"I’ll see you later Arai. This isn’t the end of this. You don’t get to interfere with things I do. " he spat and I went to open my mouth to speak, but it wasn't me that said anything.

“So, your going to take all your anger out on my classmate?” Shin asked as he came to stand next to me. I looked behind us to see that Yankumi and Minami were gone.

"Yea. Ja Ne Arai." he said and then turned and walked off. I turned back to Sawada.

"Why are you here? How did you get here before I did? Don't you have a letter to write?" I asked and he smirked.

"Call me Shin." he said and then turned and walked off. But he stopped at the gate and waited.

"Well? Come on." he said, and I rolled my eyes as I followed after him.

* * *

I read the letter that he handed me. He had yet to turn it in. And he had come to me to read it. As I read it, I felt the urge to laugh. He wasn't telling the man how sorry he was, he was telling him how much he hated him. He kept calling him certain names. But the first 6 pages were of him saying he was sorry. Only it was all written with sarcastic undertones. I looked up at him and burst out laughing.

“Why would you write this?” I asked as I laughed and put the paper on my desk. Shin wasn’t really apologizing at all; he was basically insulting the man. This just made me like Shin much more than I already did.

"Shin if he reads this all the way through then you are in so much trouble." I said and laughed again as the face of a shocked and angry Head Teacher came into my mind. I looked at Shin and saw him smiling. Not smirking, but smiling.

"Shin? I'm sorry. You were right and I should have believed you." said a voice and he looked behind him to see Minami. I looked around Shin and smiled at Minami. He smiled back as Shin simply smirked and nodded. I tapped Shin and poked him in the cheek when he turned. I then handed him his letter back.

"Go turn it in Shin." I said and then got into my bag and yanked out one of my books. 

* * *

I sat in the living room with grandpa. He was laughing at the letter. I had told him all that was in it.

"It seems as though you have made a good friend. I knew that you going to that school would be good for you. " he said and I smiled at him as he stood up. He went to the entrance. He came back with a box. He held it out to me.

"I think it’s time that you got your inheritance. Of course, this all depends on if you can stay out of trouble with your old friends." he said, and I looked at him in confusion. Then I opened the package and my eyes widened. It was the same necklace that all the Oshiro Women wore. It was a silver necklace with a small gold hand, that had my birthstones on each finger. The Oshiro name was stamped on the front of the hand. It was outlined in black and it was easy to see.

“Grandpa, I still keep in contact with some of my friends. You know that.” I said and he smiled,

“Yes, but you don’t go out and deal drugs, or any of the other things you had your hands in before. Contacts are one thing.” He pointed at the necklace,

"I make these myself. I made this one for you. All the women get them when they turn 18. It is made for you because it has your birthstone in it." he said, and I smiled as I looked up at him.

“So, my aunts got one, but what about my uncle?” I asked and he hummed,

"Your uncle didn't get one. His wife did. After all, she left her family for ours. And now that your old enough, you will be able to help us with decisions for this family. We are all one family. Yes, there are different family names, but we are all one unit. When one is hurt, we all are. " he said and then smiled as he stood up and kissed my head.

"It’s time for bed I think." he said and walked away before I could respond to his last statement.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the next chapter! I own nothing.


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3 **

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

Walking to school was a quiet affair. Grandpa had made me wear his gift, and I was walking silently. Something about the necklace didn't make sense. I understood that it was a family thing, but the way he had demanded I wear it, didn't make sense. It almost seemed much more important.

"Are you the granddaughter of Oshiro?" asked a voice and I looked up from my thoughts. A man was standing there looking at me. He didn't look happy with me,

"Um, I am. What of it?" I asked and before he could respond I heard my name being called. I turned and saw the boys. As if he had to, the man came closer. Of course, I was turned away, so I had no clue. "Your grandfather is going to get it." he said and when I turned, he was already walking away. I looked after him in confusion. As the boys came to stand next to me, I decided to just let it go.

"So, who was that?" Shin asked as she stopped next to me. The other boys just kept walking. I looked at Shin,

"No idea. But its connected to this." I said and showed him the necklace. He looked it over and shrugged. As he walked a head, I thought of what the man had looked like. He looked like a Yakuza man. I didn't know what my family did. I knew that their first business was a jewelry store. But that closed at 6pm. The whole family, besides the younger kids, had all day to be secretive. I would have to ask Grandpa about it when I got home.

"Oi! Are you coming?" asked Noda, who had stopped to look back at me. I looked up and realized that I had stopped walking. Noda looked impatient, and I rolled my eyes as I ran to catch up with them. As I ran past Noda, I smacked him on the back of the head.

* * *

During class was when my day started to change. The moment Yankumi had seen my necklace, she ran right back out of the classroom. She had looked shocked and then something else that I didn't know. Shin looked at me in confusion, and I shrugged, just as equally confused as he was. When the bell rang for the end of the day, I was so mad. Something was happening, I was being left in the dark. And I wanted to run home to ask Grandpa about it. But I was afraid. He was rarely mad about things, but he hated when he was questioned about something like that. I had seen his anger once.

_Flashback _

_Grandpa sat in his usual chair. We had just celebrated my 7th birthday. And I was on the floor playing with what I had gotten from them. I looked up as Kei came rushing into the room. _

_"Why did you give this to my wife?" he spat and everyone in the room froze. Even I knew that you never took that tone with Grandpa. Aya came walking into the room. Her eyes saw what her husband was holding, and she turned to look at Grandpa. _

_"What are you? What is this family? The Yaku..." he started and suddenly Grandpa was up from his chair. He went up to Kei and yanked the necklace out of his hand. He then threw it at Aya, who caught it and put it back on. _

_"What we are is not to be said in front of the children. Have you no sense young man. I took you in years ago. Have I not earned your respect and love?" he said and he was deadly calm. I looked up at him in fear. He was glaring, but he was speaking calmly. I got up and yanked on his shirt. When he looked down at me, he sighed. He picked me up and put his mouth next to my ear._

_ "I'm not mad at you. There is nothing to fear from me. " he said and I smiled at him, I never noticed the looks the family sent to Kei, who paled and ran right back out. _

_End Flashback _

That day was almost forgotten to me. I had never seen him like that again, and he always stayed happy, with a smile on his face. But now that I was older, I heard what he had implied to his son in law. Our family was more than what he told me and my cousins. I knew that my grandpa wouldn’t hurt any of his grandchildren, but back then, I didn’t know. I had been afraid of his anger on that day. I looked up as a hand landed on my shoulder. It was just Shin.

"You are coming with us?" he asked, and I shook my head. I began to gather my things and put them into my bag.

"No. I have to go home and figure this out. " I said and he nodded, but he didn't move. His hand on my shoulder tightened and I sighed as I looked up again.

"Come out with us anyway. You have enough time to go do that." he said, and I looked at him again. He was alone. It was odd for him to even want to go out alone. He normally allowed his friends drag him out at night.

"Just me and you?" I asked as a way of asking where the others were. He smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Uchi had to go home. Noda had a date. Minami opted to go home as well. Kuma had to help at his dad's shop. " he said and I sighed,

"Sure, it’s not like I don’t have anything to do. Where are we going?" I asked as I gathered my bag and followed him. He turned to look at me before walking on.

"We are going to Kuma's." he said, and I nodded. I liked Kuma. He reminded me of a huge teddy bear, and I was starting to see him as a brother. I hadn't told my family this yet. 

* * *

I ran into the shop and latched onto Kuma, who began to blush.

"Hi Kuma." I said and I saw his mom smile as she came out from behind the counter. She came over.

"Are you Arai Ayumi?" she asked, and I nodded as I let go of Kuma and bowed to her. Suddenly I found myself being hugged. I wasn't used to being hugged from strangers, and I had to stop myself from hurting her. I had been taught how to fight, and I was good. But my family had told me that a real delinquent acted with dignity. And I stuck to that.

"Thank you so much for helping my son. He would have been expelled from school had you not gotten the bag back. Sawada told me what you did. " she said and I looked at Sawada, who was looking as though nothing had happened.

"I am so glad he has friends like you. " she said and I smiled at her. She led us to a table and gave us both a bowl of noodles for free. Shin dug in, and I smiled as Kuma joined us and was in the process of eating his 5th bowl. After I finished mine, I stood up.

"I have to go home. I’ll see you both at school tomorrow." I said and ignored Kuma who was begging me to stay longer. I picked up my bag and walked off.

* * *

On my way home it was eerily quiet. I looked around and felt like I was being watched. I got into my bag and took out the brass knuckles that my uncle Kei had given me. I had scoffed at him at the time. But now I understood. If the person I was going to fight was stronger, then I could do more damage with the brass knuckles. I looked around again and kept walking. As I neared the alley that I always took on my way home, heard the footsteps behind me. I stopped and looked behind me discreetly. A man was standing there. It wasn't the same man that I had seen earlier on my way to school. But this man had on a long trench coat. As I turned to face him, he lashed out and I went crashing into the dumpster that was next to me. I groaned as I felt something crack. The man wasn't that strong. But the angle of the way I fell and falling on the corner of the metal bin is what hurt me. I knew I would be bruised as well. I felt him trying to take my bag and I jumped up and slammed my fist into his ribs.

"Don't pick on people, and don't steal people’s things. You don't know your victims. And be glad all I did was punch you." I spat as I picked my bag up and walked off. As I walked off, I heard him groaning and I felt bad for him. But that passed as pain from my ribs started up.

“Grandpa is going to be mad.” I muttered as I turned the corner that led to the street the whole family lived on.

* * *

I groaned in pain as my uncle Kei wrapped my ribs. Uncle Kei was always weird to me, but because Grandpa didn’t seem to mind him, I kept that to myself. His daughter Rei was sitting next to me. She was 14 and had already started acting like a delinquent. Her father wasn't happy with it. But he knew that we could take care of ourselves. Our family had made sure we could. He was purposefully poking my side as he wrapped it and Rei was giggling at me. Rei hung out with me and Emiko almost all the time, and she had learned to fight at the same time we did.

"What happened Ayumi?" Grandpa asked and I looked up at him. The whole day came crashing back as I thought of the necklace. I debated on telling him, and asking if he was going to tell me anything. But I decided that until I knew more, I was going to stay silent about it. There was no sense in asking anything about it. It could have all been just a coincidence. Instead of saying what I was thinking, I began to tell him of the man that had ambushed me and broke one of my ribs.

"Don't walk in the alleys anymore." he said, and I nodded. As I looked away, he sat down and nodded.

"I'm glad I gave you the brass knuckles." uncle Kei said as he stood up and declared me finished. I noticed Grandpa motioning him to leave us alone, and I flinched. He must have noticed my look when he had asked me about what had happened. The moment we were alone, he turned to me.

"Something is wrong. What is it?" he asked, and I looked down. When I didn't answer he stayed silent. Finally, he stood,

"I'm very hurt that you will not confide in me. Something must be wrong. However, I will be waiting for when you decide to tell me." he said and then walked out of the room.

* * *

At school, it was noisy. The whole class was in an uproar. Shin sat next me and was trying to fake sleeping. I was trying in vain to read the book I had borrowed from Emiko. Emiko had come back from America with her parents. She had bought me some books to read and since I was the only one in the class that read English, I jumped at it. But what made me drop my book was the conversation some boys were having. They were blaming the muggings on Uchi. I looked around as the book crashed into the floor. He was gone. Uchi wasn't here. I stood up and sent my desk flying. Everyone turned to look at me. And I looked at Shin in apology as the desk had hit his. Then I turned back to the boys, not noticing Yankumi standing there as well.

"Don't blame him. You don't know that it was him." I spat and some of the boys looked at me stunned. I had never raised my voice to them, and I was always well mannered.

"What else should we think? He isn't here, so he obviously did it." one of the boys said back, and I growled as I walked to the front of the room. I then lifted my shirt and showed them the bruise.

"I know it wasn't him. As I was the last person to be his victim. You all call yourself friends, but you don't act like it, and it’s really starting to piss me off. At least you have friends! I spent half my life without any friends and let me tell you how lonely that is. " I spat and then turned to go but froze as I saw Yankumi.

* * *

That night, we went to find the man who had done all the muggings. The other boys had joined in because they were bored, but Shin and I had joined because we were worried about Uchi. Yankumi was leading the charge. But she was trying to be the latest victim. I nearly lost it when she showed up in what old looking teenage clothes. I put my arm around Shin's shoulders and finally lost it. I never noticed the smile on his face, and I dug with my other phone, and took a picture of her.

"That is being used as blackmail. Or as an incentive to dress better." I said as I finally got my laughter under control. We got Yankumi to go walk around for a while and we went to get Ramen.

"I feel bad making her walk alone." I said suddenly and they all looked at me. Shin stood up and walked out and I shook my head as I got up to follow him. When we got outside, we heard her screaming. We all went running. We saw her holding the man down and I had the urge to start laughing. She suddenly turned and said that the man was holding her down and snorted at her. I stayed standing as the boys all piled onto the man. When they got up, we realized that it was an old man.

"That’s the man from the arcade." Shin said and I rolled my eyes as I realized that I had probably broke an old man’s ribs the other day. Frankly it served him right. I turned to Shin.

"You guys should come over to my house. We have the house to ourselves for the weekend." I said and they all nodded as they dropped the man off at the police station.

* * *

**Shin's P.O.V **

We spent the night with her and stayed the night. We all slept in the living room, while she slept in her room, with her door locked. She claimed it was to keep her father happy. The next morning was a horrible morning. She had gotten up and fixed breakfast. But as we were sitting down to eat, the front door burst open. Ayumi jumped up,

"Grandma!" she said and tried to fix her a spot but was stopped by the glare she was getting.

"Ayumi your grandfather isn't himself. And it has something to do with you. Now sit. And you boys need to leave." she said and waited. I got up first. I grabbed some rice balls and walked out. I saw the boys following me. Before the door shut, I saw Ayumi looking scared. 

* * *

**Ayumi's P.O.V **

I watched the boys leave and I sat down on my chair and stayed silent.

"He told me that you were hiding something. Now I wish to know what that is. Or you may go tell him yourself." she spat as she sat down across from me. She stared at me and I got up and rushed over to her.

"Grandma, can I please wait to say anything? This is important and I don't want to jump to the wrong thing when I do tell him." I said and she looked at me for a few minutes before nodding.

"Very well. You may have your time to come up with something. You only have a week." she said and then started getting her own food. 

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the newest chapter. I own nothing.**


	4. Episode 4

**Episode 4 **

**Ayumi's P.O.V **

We were sitting in class waiting on our midterms. This time though, someone's job didn't depend on us getting the perfect score. I had managed to help Kuma get a good score on his exam, so the teacher who was getting ready to be fired, was spared.

"So, what did your grandma want?" Shin asked suddenly and I looked over at him in shock. For some reason he was really interested in my life. I sighed as I looked back down at the necklace that I had in my hand. Suddenly it was yanked away, and I looked up to see Shin walking away with it.

"Oi Sawada! Give it back." I yelled as I chased after him. When I did find him, he was on the roof and was looking at the necklace.

"The subject must be important. What are you so worried about?" he asked as he handed the necklace back.

"I am thinking that our family is different. I'm afraid to talk to Grandpa about it. The last time someone did, they compared our family to the Yakuza. But Grandpa didn't take it well. I was 7 at the time." I said and I looked down below where everyone was walking home.

"So, you think your family is a Yakuza family?" he asked, and I nodded. I sighed and put the necklace back on,

"I don't want to be right. That man that ambushed me on the way to school that day, he didn't seem happy to see the family again. And my family seems to look at Grandpa and Grandma like the head of the family. They make the decisions. Grandma was grilling me, because he was taking it hard that I wouldn't tell him." I said as he stood up, he motioned for me to come with him. As we walked out of the school, we heard ringing. I looked at him, thinking it was his phone, but he shook his head. He began to look for the phone and found a pink one on the ground.

"Ojou?" asked a voice and Shin paled. That was the name that the Yakuza used for their heir.

"This isn't Ojou. This is Sawada Shin from Shirokin." he said, and I groaned as he gave his name. The next comment that came nearly made me freeze.

"Oh, you’re from our Ojou's school." he said, and my eyes widened. As soon as he hung up, I yanked the phone away and looked it over. When I turned it over, I nearly dropped it?

"Shin. Its Yankumi." I said and handed the phone back. 

* * *

I sat next to Shin. I wasn't scared. The man who was talking to us seemed to be nice and his henchmen was nice too. I looked over at Shin who was nervous.

"Ano... Kuroda-San, may I speak to you alone?" I asked suddenly as a thought came to me. Maybe he could tell me why that man had been mad to see the necklace. If he didn’t know, then I would have to contact my friend who was part of the Yakuza. He nodded and got up. I looked over at Shin and smiled as I got up to follow. We went into another room and I sat down in front of him. I took the necklace off.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about this. A man found me the other day as I was walking to school. He seemed mad to see this, and he threatened my grandpa." I said as he took the necklace. He looked it over.

"I assume your grandfather is Oshiro Yuya?" he asked, and I nodded.

"He is my partner. And your right, he is Yakuza. But he follows the ideals that we do. Family comes first. Unlike me though, his wife is the boss of the women. The men follow your grandfather. " he said and smiled at me,

"Your grandfather is a good man. But even good men have enemies. I would suggest you speak to your grandfather. The enemies we have made are not the enemies that you can handle. I shall speak to him myself, and you will be invited to any gathering we have. The fact that you are the student of Kumiko is a good thing to me. I am glad I pushed her to follow her dreams. " he said and I smiled at him, it made sense. If my family was Yakuza, then he would have sided with the Odeo family. When we left that night, I was happy. He had assured me that my grandfather wasn't going to be too angry.

* * *

When I got home that night, I called Grandpa to the house. When he got there, I sat him down and served him tea.

"Grandpa, I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid, I was jumping to conclusions. But I have found out that you are Yakuza." I said and looked down and waited. But nothing came.

"How did you find out?" he asked, and I looked down at the necklace.

"Well the necklace started it. I was curious. Then the man showed up and looked angry. He said you would get it. And that started me on the search to find it. But it was Kuroda-San who helped me. His granddaughter is my teacher Grandpa. At first, I didn't know what to do, but he said you wouldn't be mad that I had found out." I said and he nodded,

"So, all this time, you suspected. Why didn't you just come to me?" he asked, and I blushed as I realized that I had been really stupid.

"I remembered my 7th birthday. You had been mad at Uncle Kei for saying the word Yakuza." I said and he laughed,

"Dear, we are Yakuza, but we don't go by that name. Neither does Kuroda. He only uses it when he must. Us old men, we are family. We protect our own, and our territory." he said, and I smiled.

"Of course, now you will be part of the clan. Your grandmother will be the person you go to if you’re in trouble. But I will always be here for you. Any man you have in the future will have to be put into the family." he said and laughed at my look.

"I'm not blind. I see the way you look at the Sawada boy. You like him. And I hope he is the one for you, as he already tries to help you and protect you. But he won't admit to that. Just go easy on him and help him when he needs it as well. " he said and I laughed as he stood up and walked out. The conversation had not turned out to be so and like I had thought it would.

* * *

We walked to the restaurant that we were eating at. Kuma was with us, as well as Noda and Minami. But secretly I had wanted to be with Shin alone. Of course, I couldn't tell him that. I sat down next to Shin who looked over at me briefly before going back to looking at the menu. I looked up as the boys started teasing Kuma on liking a girl. I looked over next to us and my eyes widened.

"Ami?" I asked and she looked up from her menu. Her other friends all sneered at me. But Ami smiled,

"Ayumi!" she said, and I smiled back at her, and I ignored the boys who were looking at us in shock. They acted like I didn't go to another school before I came here.

"Aren't you supposed to be in America with your cousin?" she asked as she turned to face me, and I shook my head.

"Father wouldn't let me go. And from what Emiko said, it’s pretty boring." I said and she laughed, then we both fell silent as one of her friends decided to speak up,

"Well shouldn't you be in jail then? After what you did Nana-Chan?" she asked and I turned to see all the boys looking at me, all of them were wondering what I had done.

"No. After all she deserved it. Besides shouldn't you be in the mental place right next to her?" I asked and smirked as my comment struck a nerve. Ami stood up suddenly, she bumped the table and her drink went flying. It landed on Kuma who looked up in horror.

"Leave her alone! She was my protector when she went to school. I can't even believe that I decided to be your friend." Ami said to the girl as she turned to Kuma and blushed.

"I am so sorry." she said and held out her handkerchief, Kuma blushed too and took it. Then Ami turned and fled.

* * *

I sat in class and ignored all the questions that the boys had asked me. Shin kept trying occasionally, and I shot him down at every turn. Finally, at the last question I had had enough. I jumped up and focused on the class of boys. I ignored Yankumi who looked at me,

"Shut up! You don't need to know. I have my own secrets! I don't need any of you putting your noses into it! There is a reason I transferred here and leave it at that." I yelled and then turned and stalked off. But I never got out of the door, before more questions hit me. But they were different now. It was Kuma. And so, I turned, and took pity on the poor boy.

"She has a boyfriend Kuma." I said bluntly, and I felt guilty when his face dropped. I sighed and yanked Kuma up. Then I pulled at Shin to follow me. Both boys followed me and when they asked, I simply ignored them. I led them to the shop that I had fallen in love with. It wasn't Kuma's family shop, or mine. But a cute little diner type setting.

* * *

I smirked as Kuma stopped after the first dish. I looked at Shin, who was rolling his eyes.

"Kuma shut up and eat. I’ll be back." he said, and I smiled as Kuma brightened up as Shin left the table.

"Kuma, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just thought you should know that she had a boyfriend. She can be pretty mean when she wants to be." I said and he looked up from his second dish of food.

"I know. But I really like her. I know I just met her, but I really like her." he said, and I smiled at him,

"Oh Kuma. I'm glad you like someone. And I'm sure it will work out eventually." I said as I looked up, I heard talking then. They were talking about Ami and her boyfriend. I looked Kuma almost as soon as I heard them speaking. I managed to grab his shirt before he could jump up.

"Think straight Kuma. If you go, there now you will be outnumbered. Please let me go get Shin and then you won't have to do this alone." I asked and he nodded, and I let go. I got up to go get Shin. Then I panicked as I saw him jump up and bolt of the shop. I turned and sighed. Then I looked towards the bathrooms to see Shin coming out.

"He took off. " I started and he took out his phone and called Kuma. Then he called Yankumi. I stood up and opened my phone.

“What are you doing?” he asked, and I smirked,

“What I do best. Gathering information.” I said and he sighed, but he looked somewhat amused.

“Arata, I need to know all you know on a specific high school and its students.” I said and I heard a sigh on the other end,

“I can do that. When will I see you again? My girlfriend misses you.” He said and I snorted,

“Soon Arata, I promise.” I said and ignored the looks I was getting from Shin.

* * *

We got there to see the whole class there. I looked over at the corner and saw Ami. She looked scared. I turned and tapped Shin on the shoulder.

"I'm going over to her. Don't let them come after me." I said and walked across the room. I got there just as Yankumi started her lecture.

"She is one strange teacher." Ami said as she watched her. I snorted. "Strange isn't the right word. She is the best teacher. She sees us as we are. And she doesn't expect us to be anything different." I said as I turned to look out onto the scene. I was standing, while she was crouched. I looked down at her and noticed her watching Kuma.

"He really likes you. The moment he heard you were in trouble he came out here by himself." I said as the class started helping Kuma up. She looked over at me and then back at Kuma, who was being supported by his classmates. I smiled as I offered her a hand.

"Just take it easy on him. He has a hard time most of the time. Don't immediately turn him down." I said and she nodded as I helped her up and led her over to where the others were. Afterwards, I called Arata back. He would have to cross that school off his approved list. Arata made deals with various schools, mostly for things they couldn’t get on their own, or for someone to get jumped. But Arata had a policy. The target could never be a woman, and he wouldn’t be allies, or make deals with a school that would willingly attack a woman. The school in question would lose their credibility in the underground. No one would do any deals with the school in the future. 

* * *

Me and Shin stayed behind the whole class. We were waiting for Yankumi to lag so that we could tell her we knew. It took a while, and then slowly she started to lag, and I smirked at Shin who started walking beside her.

"Why do you cover it up?" Shin asked as he looked at me, I guess we were taking talking to her. I could do that.

"Cover what up?" she asked, and I repressed the urge to snort. She was so stupid sometimes. But it was a kind of adorable stupid.

"Well, it'd be bad if you were known as the heir to the Odeo Family, wouldn't it?" I asked and began to slowly count down in my head. Waiting for her to realize what I had just said.

"It's true, I guess that..." she started and then stopped and turned to me stunned.

"You, you, you... How do you know that?" she asked clearly shocked and not connecting the dots. I looked at Shin and waited. It wasn't my turn and I didn't feel like making it easy on my teacher.

"The ones that returned your cell phone was us." Shin said boldly and I laughed at her look.

"What?" she asked and then a look of pure panic came over her face and I decided to end her misery.

"We won't tell. If you get fired for that, school won't be fun anymore. Right Shin? Besides I would be hypocrite of I told, after all my family is Yakuza as well." I assured her and then turned to Shin to have him assure her too. He didn't even respond and instead just nodded.

"You rascal... WHAT?" she yelled, and I finally burst out laughing at her face.

"Of course, Yankumi. My grandfather is the leader of the Oshiro Family." I said and her eyes widened. I then took Shin's hand and yanked him away from their teacher and left her to look after us with shock on her face.

"You know she is a moron." Noda said when she came up and started spouting nonsense about running towards the sun. I smiled and looked at Noda,

"Yea, but she's fun. " I said and I saw the whole class nod in agreement. I turned and noticed that Shin's arm had gone around me, and I smiled. I really hoped he hadn't seen me smile for that reason. But something told me that he had seen it. 

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Remember I own nothing.**


End file.
